Bringing Justice
by PiKagamine
Summary: ** RinxLen, Medieval setting** Rin Kagamine is a noble, who finds the laws of the selfish King and Sheriff horrific, and is constantly getting into trouble for helping those who cannot pay the unfair taxes. What will happen when she meets Len, a mischievous boy who steals from the selfish rich, to give to the poor. (Based on Robin Hood, I don't own Vocaloid.)
1. Prologue

Long, blonde hair cascaded down a girl's shoulders. Her gaze was firm and dark, her stare filled with rebellious fire. The nobles shook their heads at her, tutting in disapproval. Glaring at her, glaring at her mother. A balding man entered the room, his sly grin showing off his crooked, browning teeth.

"Lords and Ladies of Sohvington, I present to you now a little friend of ours."

The girl's cold blue eyes stared into the back of his head, narrowed, eyebrows arched downwards in a piercingly angry gaze. The sheriff continued.

"This young lady was caught, red-handed, handing out money to the dirty hands of the poor." Like the other nobles, he tutted, shaking his finger and smirking at her. "Can't have that, now, can we?"

Opening her mouth to retort, the teenager found herself pressing her lips together at the pale and paranoid look on her mother's face. She turned her head to the floor and hissed.

"I am greatly disappointed in myself." She said, with a hint of sarcastic snarl. The Sheriff glanced at her with his almost yellow eyes.

"It is the law of the King that those who help the peasants will be punished. They need to learn to pay their own taxes." He turned his attention to the door. A white-haired boy, maybe a little older than her, stepped out, a sharp steel dagger strapped to his thigh. He was now so close behind her she could hear his ragged breaths, and he slid his dagger between her neck and hair.

"They were going to cut off your hand." She could practically feel the boy's smirk, imagine his white teeth that were unlike his father's. "It's because of me you'll be getting a different punishment. You should be grateful."

She sneered at him, unafraid of how hard he pressed the blade into her neck. She then shut her eyes; dark long lashes brushed against her cheeks and fluttered as the blade shifted. She was surprised he hadn't killed her quickly.

Finally realizing this was not his true intentions, her large blue eyes flung open as he hacked off her hair.* Astonished, she stared at the ends of her blonde locks that lay now in a heap in the floor. She looked up, eyes still shining with surprise as the women whispered.

"How embarrassing for her."

"I believe she deserved it. Mixing with the common poor- preposterous."

"I do feel terrible, though. All that lovely hair, gone to waste."

The boy pushed her to the door, guards automatically made a square formation around her and marched her out of the room, their feet beating in unison. She sighed, and pulled at the ends of her hair that now hung limply a little above her shoulders. She wasn't one to care for her hairstyle, long or short hair made no difference to her, despite what many women felt. What bothered her was how the Sheriff's son vouched for her, yet she'd never spoken a word to him. She shook her head.

"Rin."

Her mother appeared at her side, lips pursed. "You made a fool of yourself, and of me. You should be ashamed."

Rin scowled, daring to look at the face of her parent. Her mother's skin was pale, as was a fashion at this time, and had used many remedies to keep it that way. She even used some odd ways, like cleansing her face with boar's blood to try and make herself prettier. Scoffing at the thought, she looked forward again.

"Think as you wish."

The large doors of the castle swung open and the guards ushered them forward, then into their carriage, which was pulled by two speckled horses. Rin's eyes watched the window as the steeds were nudged forward, not leaving that position until the castle had disappeared from view. She took a deep intake of breath, which shook with irritation.

"I have not made a fool of myself."

Rin's mother glanced at her, and her blue eyes narrowed.

"I gave money to those who needed it." She continued, eyes leaving the window. "For those who work so hard to pay the taxes they have none for food."

Her mother straightened. "It is against the law."

"Yet is it a cruel thing to do?" Rin laughed bitterly. "I risk punishment to help those in need, and you watch your daughter have a knife pressed against her neck without batting an eyelash. Who exactly is the fool here?"

Rin ignored the outraged and shocked expression of her mother and rested her chin in her palm. For the second time, she watched the country pass through her window in silence, not making an attempt to speak. The carriage turned a corner, and a tall mansion could be seen, the walls decorated with twirling jasmine and roses.

As they were about to stop, Rin caught a glimpse of a hooded teenager who was leant against their garden wall. Intrigued and curious, Rin open the door and hopped out of the carriage, causing her mother to mutter her disapproval. She looked at the wall where the boy was, and tilted her head as he grinned and slipped behind the wall, leaving the space empty.

"Is your daughter coming in?"

"What? Oh- she's just daydreaming again. Leave her."

She winced as the mansion door slammed shut, before muttering curse words at it as if it were her mother. A laugh was heard, and the boy had reappeared.

"Heard about what happened. You give a few coins to someone and the sheriff throws a tantrum. What happened to your long, pretty hair?"

Rin's cheeks reddened, and she scowled stubbornly. "How do you know I had long hair?"

He smirked, nudging his head to the side to move his bangs from his eyes. "I keep seeing you in the city. You never hang round your mother at the silk shops, do you? Not like other girls."

"No, I don't." She huffed. "I prefer to stay at home."

"And do your embroidery?"

"No, idiot." She rolled her eyes. "I just prefer being here than being with her."

"I see." The boy said, an odd hint of smug in his voice. He sat himself on the wall, looking at her absent-mindedly. "You're a very... different girl, aren't you?"

Rin pushed her hair out of her eyes, her blue eyes dulled with slight sadness. "Nobody likes that about me."

She blinked as he laughed, one that was mischievous and child-like. "Nah, normal's boring." He winked at her, then slipped off the wall and put his hands in the pockets of his hood, walking down the road until he disappeared into the forest.

Rin watched after him, pink, and mumbled to herself.

"Such a typical male."

*Note that this is set in the Medieval period, back then it was a sign of embarrassment and ugliness to have short hair. Stupid, right?


	2. Chapter 1 - Our Merry Band of Outlaws

Heyy guys c:

Thinking of changing my pen-name to something more anime related. So be on the lookout for a change!

First of all THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews! It made me feel warm and fluffeh ;w;. Many thanks to Rin Owen, Chibisensei110787, HikariKanata and hatelife for being the first to give me their opinion ^^~

Oh- and I edited the first chapter. I realized I had so many spelling mistakes I wanted to cry QnQ. Sorry, guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, sadly TT^TT.

The crisp, white frost lay in a blanket over the country fields, freezing the ground to rock-hard clumps that hurt farmers' feet when they walked on them. I watched them from the garden wall; the frown I commonly had etched on my face. I wondered how they managed to feed their families, to get enough money to pay the taxes. I sighed, a fog-like mist escaping from my mouth. When I was younger, this used to amuse me greatly, and I'd leap around, puffing out huge gasps- pretending my breath against the cold air was the smoke of a dragon's fire.

My fingers found my hair, and I absent-mindedly smoothed at the blonde strands. It's been five months since August, the time the Sheriff's son cut off my hair. Punishment, they called it, for mingling with the poor.

Pathetic.

For some reason, after that I didn't want to let it grow again. It seemed more like me, and less like a good little girl brought up by stubborn and prejudice folk. A sign I didn't care of their opinions, because my hair wasn't long and "pretty". It shows I lost my long hair for doing a good deed, and it should be displayed as a trophy rather than a disgrace.

"You're a very... different girl, aren't you?"

"Nobody likes that about me."

"Nah,"

His voice reached my mind before I could return to my dreams of battling for equality; causing my cheeks, which were already pink from the cold, to redden more.

"Normal's boring."

I secretly smiled, pulling my pale silk scarf over my face. It was only to myself that I admitted the mischievous blonde boy was part of the reason I kept my hair short.

Tugging my cloak round my shoulders, I turned on my heel to return to the warmth of the house. When I turned the doorknob, I found that everybody seemed to be rushing, cleaning this, cleaning that, scrubbing the floors, washing the windows, dusting the mantel and polishing the tables. My eyebrows shot up, surprised and disturbed by this corruption.

"Everything looks fine." I called out to the butler, who was trying to calm the shrieking maids who desperately flung their cloths and brushes at even the smallest specks of dirt. He gave me a tired look, jumping as one of the cooks bumped into him, carrying a huge roasted boar.

"Your mother wants everything spotless." He explained, making me roll my eyes. There is definately something wrong with her. "The sheriff's son is coming to dine with us."

I choked on nothing but air, keeling over and coughing. "Th-the sheriff's son?" I stuttered out, remembering his cold, different coloured eyes. My arms went round my shoulders protectively, giving myself a little comfort. "Why?"

"He asked for you." He said, rubbing his forehead with two fingers. "Your mother thinks it's best."

"Oh, mother this, mother that..." I huffed, swiftly marching up the stairs to my bed chambers. I flung open the door; face red with irritation as I slumped down on my goose feather quilt. I sighed loudly, releasing the clips from my fringe, brushing my bangs over my eyes like a blindfold. I no longer wanted to see the stupidity of this world. After a few minutes, I felt my mind completely clear and a smile lit my face. It didn't last long, sadly.

"Rin!" Her banshee screech snapped me out of my thoughts just as I began to enjoy them. I buried my face in my pillow, trying to block out my mother's voice. "Best dress today! And you will be wearing a corset, too!"

"Why don't you just drag me behind a chariot..." I muttered to myself, slipping out of bed and opening my wardrobe. Picking a long, deep green dress, I lifted it over my head and pulled it over my torso; making sure my sleeves covered the entire span of my arms. Showing skin around people I didn't know well was something I hated doing.

This was by far one of my favourite dresses. The sash around my waist gave the illusion I was wearing a corset, even though I wasn't. It was soft, light, and basic. Pulling on some black gloves, I proceeded out of my chambers to the ground floor. When I arrived, the sheriff's son was already there- my mother rambling on about family history and what an honour it was to have his company. Rolling my eyes behind her back, I held my arms in front of me and lightly cleared my throat.

They both looked at me, and the sheriff's son smiled. "Utatane Piko." He said, taking my hand and kissing it. I forced myself not to grimace, and smiled politely.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance."

Mother seemed satisfied with my response and ushered us to the dinner table. The cloth lain on it was a fine, deep blue velvet, decorated with silver plates, goblets and candles. I took a seat at the side in one if the dark wooden chairs, laying my hands on my lap. As we ate the pork, boiled vegetables and seeded bread with quality cheese, I noticed the sounds of footsteps; they tapped outside quickly and out of beat, as if they were echoing one another. It sounded like a group of people were running around outside. My mother didn't seem to notice- she just talked to Utatane, giggling like a love-struck teenager. I mentally snorted at her idiotic behaviour.

The door slammed opened suddenly and several people ran in, feet thumping against the varnished wooden floor. A girl with long, golden hair and legs almost as extensive swung her blade at me; however natural instinct and years of self-training motivated me to slide out of my chair and duck. Her sword slammed into the leather back of my seat, splitting it with a vicious ripping sound. Amber eyes locked into my own blue ones, and once again she raised her weapon.

Piko moved in front of me, his own war axe held out towards the rogue. I scowled. "I can handle myself."

Surprised, he turned round and glanced at me. Holding my glare into his bright, blue and green eyes, I didn't notice we had more company until another sword swung at Piko's head. He darted away and whirled around to face the handsome boy I'd met after my punishment. His hair had somewhat darkened in the Winter weather, but his eyes remained the same forget-me-not blue. He seemed to have some sort of gang- two boys stood by each door, one with dark blue hair and a long, white coat, the other in what looked like traditional japanese clothing and long, lilac hair. Both were equally tall, attractive, and very aggressive. Another younger male stood in the corner, twirling a dagger in fancy styles around his hands: a few of his fingers were bandaged, meaning he had probably been unsuccessfully practising this act earlier. He wore a black patch over his eye, and my thoughts twisted into wondering whether he was blind, or had entirely lost it. My mother was shrieking, blonde ringlets flying around her head that was powdered a blinding shade of white to cover up the dark red spots she has from trying out absurd beauty products. Piko's eyes darkened.

"You." He snarled, slashing his axe towards the mischievous blonde boy. He dodged with somewhat ease, spinning his sword in his hand.

"Your timing's terrible." He sang with a smirk. "You get your lousiness from your father, Utatane."

A roar escaped the Sheriff's son's lips and he made a deadly jab at his opponent, who blocked his weapon with his own.

"I wonder..." The blue eyes of the blonde boy sparkled. "Is this another one of your selfish little friends' house? Now how much wealth could be hidden here...?" He kicked Piko away and swiftly pulled off the bow strapped to his back, drawing an arrow. "Enough to feed several poor families for the whole Winter, perhaps?"

I couldn't help but turn a little pink at his comment. Handsome,skilled and generous? What is he, a fallen Angel?

Cursing at myself for becoming so love-stricken, I quickly thought back to the matter at hand. These people were robbing my house to give food to the poor.

And I was going to help them.

Slowly, I tapped the arm of the gold-haired girl who attacked me earlier. She hissed and tried to skid away from me, but I pressed my key into her hand. It unlocks a chest in my room, where I keep my useless gold and silver pieces. "Take everything." I muttered quietly, while Piko still had his eyes away. She glanced at me, then the key in her palm. A tiny smile spread on her face, and as she turned to tiptoe up the stairs her hand brushed against my arm in thanks.

I watched Piko dual the boy for a few minutes, and as the blonde boy was winning, I watched his fighting techniques. He didn't lash out blindly like Utatane did; he'd dodge, duck and defend, blocking this and that- and when he rarely struck the Sherrif's son, he'd hit him with the side of his sword. It seemed this young man had no intention of killing him.

He knocked Piko down and was suddenly at my feet, hoisting me over his shoulder. My eyes widened as he carried me up the stairs, his gang at toe; laughing at the shrieks of my mother and the roars of Piko. "What are you doing?" I breathed, yet there was relief in my tone.

"That's what I do, isn't it?" He grinned. "Steal from the rich and give to the poor- and rescue damsels in distress."

I smirked, jumping off him and putting my hands on my hips. "Thanks, but this damsel can rescue herself." Forcing the door open, I gave him an ironic bow. "After you."

"Y'know, you look great out in the forest."

I blushed at the blonde boy's comment as we walked through a clearing of trees and sunlight. But I wasn't going to kid myself.

"Do you say that to all the girls you bring out here?"

"Oh, she's good." The tall, older teenager with blue hair laughed loudly, and I turned to face them.

"I need to catch the names of all you outlaws."

"How charming." The girl smirked.

"Hey, I didn't say there was a problem with you being outlaws." I smiled teasingly. "I'm Rin."

"Gakupo." A man in his early twenties waved and pushed his lilac hair from his face. "That's Oliver, he's the youngest here. And the most annoying."

"Hey-!" Oliver hit him with the back of his dagger and grumbled.

"I'm Kaito." Said the blue-eyed man with a grin.

"And I'm Neru." Neru wrapped an arm round my shoulders and squeezed them. "We'll get along great~" she sang, then pointed at the blonde boy. "Of course, you know Len."

Len.

Ahhh, my heart's melting again.

Gulping down a shy stutter, I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all."


	3. Chapter 2 - Twenty Questions

Hello everyone~!

I got a couple of reviews since I updated, and I just want to say that it means the world to me. I didn't write this to get popularity, so even though compared to others I don't get much feedback I am glad that we're all rejoicing over RinxLen!

KAGAMINE WILL DOMINATE~!

I've not been very, eh... Happy recently. So thanks for the support, you guys make me feel a lot better.

PM me if you wanna be friends~

I'm always up for RinxLen roleplaying -wiggles eyebrows-

Sooo, I'll reply to my reviews c:

**Synchronocity Girl**

I agree, 100%. It's just so sad that these bad things happen in history and today, but hey, that helps us learn from them! ^w^ I'm really glad you're enjoying the story, I promise that I will put as much effort as possible into all future chapters!

**Aika Hanami**

Oh my Talos, it means so much to me that you left a review. Thank you, it makes me feel so appreciated that me of all people is the one you decide to compliment.

**Lalala**

Eeeeeep, thanks so much, I'm ecstatic that you like this! I'll try to make my updates longer and finished faster, arigatou!

On to the story~

**Rin's POV**

"Okay."

Len sat next to me on a fallen tree trunk. We'd set up camp in a small clearing by the river, which, for me, was like a healing process. The sound of running water mixed with the crackling fire like a song, it washed away the tension from Piko's hungry gaze, my mother's ignorant words, the Sheriff's sly smile. Kaito and Gakupo had thought about taking me back to my mother, yet Len pointed out that I might be useful to them. He'd asked if I agreed with the tax rate and I said no. He asked if I had or wanted any allegiance with the Sheriff and I said no again. I told them completely honestly that all I wanted was to end the suffering of the kingdom.

The men hesitated, but Neru wrapped an arm around me and grinned, insisting that I was going to stay.

Pushing away the flashback, I focused my attention on the blonde boy who threw another branch on the growing fire. "How much do you know about the Sheriff?"

"Not much..." I mumbled. "I've only been in the castle a few times. I don't know anything about his personal life." I exhaled deeply, hands shaking. Now I was scared- this information was crucial. The Sheriff would have Len's head if he knew. "But I know that the taxes aren't going to the right people." His eyes widened with interest, so I pressed on. "I've heard my mother talk with the Ladies of the kingdom. I-"

I bit my lip hard. I felt like a coward; normally I would do anything to help end the suffering of these people. Why was I so scared?

Len's arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me close to his chest. I went pink as he stroked my hair and I started praying that his sleeping gang wouldn't wake up. I exhaled deeply.

"I've only heard bits and pieces. Prince Leon-" Len's face went sour. I didn't blame him. "Utatane and the Sheriff. The King... An army built around treason."

Len's eyebrows furrowed, putting the pieces together. The King was a stern but fair-willed man, who had recently left the country to fight in the war. His son had taken over, and unlike his father, he was cruel and tainted with greed. Len's sighed shakily as he figured out the truth.

**Len's POV**

He was building an army. The Sheriff and Prince Leon are forging a mass of mercenaries to take over the country.

Well, I'd like to see them try. I'd watched them knock people down for years and I no longer wanted to see anyone hurt like this.

I looked over at Rin, who had her eyes shut. Her hair was still short, like it was when I last saw her, but a little more grooming and neater trims meant her locks shone and ended at her shoulders. Okay, sure. It was obvious her body hadn't, eh... Developed. She was flat. Everywhere. Definitely not the most Goddess-looking girl I'd mingled with, but none of them could ever have such a cocky and adventurous personality.

It was only up this close that I realised how long her eyelashes were. She was looking back at me now, head tilted, blue eyes curious.

I was gonna like having her around.

She smiled at me and looked at her lap, her fingers were enlaced and her expression was shy. Dammit, she was adorable. "Hey, Rin?" I asked, and she looked at me once more.

"Mhm?"

"Why is it you want to help us? Well..." I hesitated, "Specifically me."

"Len, I don't really understand what you mean." She laughed, a musical and mischievous giggle. "Your beliefs are just. You want to help people. You're not judgemental and you give people courage and faith in themselves." She smirked. "Not to mention the fact that you're painfully handsome."

I snorted and wrapped an arm round her waist, pulling her closer so our hips were touching. "Ah, but I thought I was a player?"

"You are. Don't you think I've heard stories from all the milkmaids and chamber servants, and how a kind and ruggedly handsome teenaged boy brought them food for their families and farewelled them with a kiss?"

I didn't know she knew that. Er... Whoops. "Are you jealous?" I teased, my fingers finding her hair and stroking it gently. She purred softly and her eyes shut- it was obvious she was unexperienced when it came to romantic caresses.

Those damn nobles. They shield their daughters and then marry them to rich men that they've barely even met.

"A little bit." She answered, leaning into my palm after I moved my hand to her cheek. "But I know that at some point you'll abandon your desire to wrap girls around your little finger."

"Hmm." I didn't even realise that our hands were clasped and our foreheads were touching until I feel her soft breaths hit my own lips. Just a another inch... "I think, that," I began, my thumbs circling her palms, "I could be loyal to you."

She laughed again, but this time it was a little more breathless and flustered. "I think you'd be loyal too." To my great distaste, she moved her face away from mine and unlaced our knotted fingers. "But you'll have to earn my trust, first. This is, actually, our first real conversation."

"You tease me..." I grumbled and considered what she said. She was right, except for the occasional flirty comment or joke about eachother, Rin and I hadn't spoken much at all since we first met back in August, and now it was late January. I really should have done more than teased her and then run off again. Rin had shown to be worth more than the naive and hysterical maidens of Sohvington. "Okay, then. Let's get to know eachother a little better. Have you ever played twenty questions?" I wrapped my arms round her waist and lifted her on to my lap. Her face reddened and her eyes went wide; she was so cute.

"I had few childhood friends, Len. So no. But it sounds simple enough." She muttered, resting her head in the crook of my neck. "Question number one, do you have any family?"

I paused. I don't think anyone's ever asked me that before. "My parents were killed by the pestilence about eight years ago. I haven't seen my sister in about five years after she married." Rin's expression softened and her hands massaged my back, easing out the knots in my muscles. I let out an "mmm" and she grinned.

"I'm sorry, the pestilence killed alot of people." She said, and I shrugged. It was merely a disease, it's not like anybody could've stopped it. "Hey, can I ask the second question as well?"

"Sure." I nodded.

"Do you miss them?"

I thought about it. In all honesty, my parents weren't exactly a part of the 'fight for what's right' like I was. They shut themselves in the house, they never stood up for themselves. They wanted a son to help work the farm, so when my sister, Lily, was born, they were outraged. She never received their affection. "No." I said, finally, "They were cowards. They did nothing with their life and they worked me to the bone. They had no need for my sister, so used her as a beating rug to release their 'stress'." I growled, "Stress my ass! They did nothing for us, they treated me like shit if I didn't do as I was expected and they threw my sister out the house when they found out she was engaged!"

Rin's fingers continued to stroke my shoulderblades and I sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I don't miss my parents, but I do miss Lily. Now it's my turn to ask a question."

I found out a lot about Rin, probably more than anyone knows about her. Her favourite colour was orange, she'd taught herself to swordfight since she was three. She was seventeen years old, so I was only a year older, she'd never had a real friend before, and her father was was fighting in the war with the King.

I'd revealed a lot to her, too. I told her I'd been an outlaw for three years, that my favourite fruit were bananas, and although I'd had many girlfriends I'd never truly loved anyone before.

"Okay, question nineteen." Rin had gotten quite comfortable on my lap, and was curled up with her head under my chin and her hand on my chest. "Have you ever been dumped before?"

"God, yeah." I chuckled, stroking her hair. "My first girlfriend was probably the most depressing relationship I've ever been in. She fooled around with me for a day or two and then ran off with a man so rich he walked with a staff in his hand. What a prat." I smiled as her beautiful laugh filled my ears and cuddled her closer, enjoying the warmth we shared. "Question twenty- how do you feel about me?"

Her cheeks grew hot and she hid her face with her bangs, grumbling. "You're so... so stupid." I snorted loudly at her comment and she sighed. "It's definitely something that I've never felt, for anyone, before." She whispered, and her eyes shut. I didn't realise she was that tired until her body completely relaxed against mine and her breathing slowed as she slept. I gazed at her face and for the first time in years; I blushed. Very darkly. I was thankful that Rin had fallen asleep so she couldn't see how red I was.

Unfortunately, Neru had been awake the whole time.

She spluttered as I hid my face in Rin's hair with embarassment. "Don't you dare let her go, Len. She's one in a kind."

I listened to her breathing and found myself smiling as I inhaled the floral scent of her hair.

"I know." I murmured.


	4. Chapter 3 - Weak Hinges

IMPORTANT

Guys, who should I ship Kaito with? Miku or Meiko? Or maybe even somebody else? Review me what you think.

Oh, and I've been thinking of making Neru gay because I reallllyyy ship her with Haku. But if you guys prefer maybe I can pair her with Akaito or something-

Idk, comment what you think.

Bah. I'm starting to get so bored..

But nevermind it is FANFICTION TIME

I love all my reviewers so much!

Reviews = Inspiration = More Chapters~!

**Rin's POV**

I grumbled as a wave of cold air hit my face and sat up, propping myself on my elbows. The sun was just about to rise, yet it was so early in the morning that there was complete silence as animals and even nature itself slept. I looked around at the band of outlaws who slept in front of me. Kaito was sprawled out, ocean blue hair tickling his face, nose scrunched up. Gakupo was tucked up neatly, flat on his back, ponytail pushed to the side so it was out of the way. Although he was a very tidy sleeper, he kind of snored. A lot. Neru was quieter, she was curled up in a ball with her knees under her chin, and Oliver was leaning against a tree trunk with his hat over his eyes, breathing softly.

My eyes scanned the area for Len and I smiled once I found him. He lay on his side by the dying fire, the few remaining embers keeping him warm. His lips were parted and his breaths were slow and almost silent, strands of blonde hair scattered over his forehead and caught in his dark eyelashes. Gazing at him further, I'd noticed that the movement in his sleep had caused his shirt to ride up, revealing a toned stomach and chest-

Oh, God.

Oh, GOD.

"Hey, are you done staring at Len's six-pack?"

I blushed heavily as I locked eyes with Kaito, who was grinning and his dark blue hair was sticking up at odd angles. "Heh, well, mine's better. Look-"

He started lifting his own shirt and I shrieked, backing away. Maybe I should've been quieter, because the others were beginning to stir. "With all due respect, Kaito-" I began, "I really don't want to see it. No offense, or anything."

Kaito whined and I laughed; okay, he was pretty damn adorable. But he was a goofball, he didn't have a sense of personal space and he was, what, six years older than me, maybe? I'd say age doesn't matter, but I feel like Kaito would fit the older brother role better.

"Kaito." A low voice whispered.

"Ah, is there something you need, Lennie-chan?"

Kaito's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close, I imagined that he was trying to irritate Len further. I didn't think it was such a good idea.

"Er, Kaito-" I said warningly as Len's furious face appeared behind him. Kaito merely smirked and threw me over his shoulder, sprinting away from the blonde boy.

"You can have your girlfriend back when you admit that I have better abs than you!" He laughed, I couldn't help but snicker a little as Len's expression twisted with rage.

Boys.

Chasing us madly, Len yelled "No way!" and picked up his speed. Considering Len was, needless to say, very athletic, and Kaito was a little heavier AND was carrying me around- it didn't take long for the mischievous outlaw to catch up with us. He reached out to me, but I ended up being snatched away by Neru.

"Len, Kaito, Rin-chan is not a prize. Stop fighting."

"But-"

"Stop."

I giggled a little, watching the pair as they sheepishly apologised, avoiding the girl's gaze. "I don't mind." I said, brushing off the skirt of my dress, "It was funny to watch, anyway. I didn't know you guys loved me so much~" I teased.

"Oliver loves you the most." Gakupo spoke up with a knowing smile on his face, and the twelve year old boy in question scoffed, going red.

"Ah, but I'm Rin's favourite~" Len purred, his arms sliding round my hips as a blush heated my cheeks. "She's mine."

"I don't belong to anyone." I snorted, secretly enjoying the contact of Len's hands that held my sides securely. "Maybe it's the other way round..." I pondered, smirking as Len blinked with confusion. "Maybe YOU belong to ME." I emphasised, then laughed as Len's face flushed. Poor Lennie, he definitely wasn't used to being teased by a girl.

Neru was cackling so hard I was expecting her to lose her voice. Tears ran down her face as she rolled round on the floor, howling with laughter; Gakupo just watched her with amusement. Oliver spoke properly for the first time since I arrived, wearing a cheeky smile.

"You've found your Prince, Lennie." He sang, and Neru laughed louder.

Grumbling, Len's grip tightened on me. "I still have better abs than Kaito."

"No you don't-!" Kaito exclaimed, looking at me for help. I sighed.

"Sorry, Kaito." I said awkwardly. "But it's true."

I don't think I've seen anyone more offended in my life. I was pretty sure Neru was gonna pass out from her laughing fit and even Gakupo had joined in, chuckling and snickering at Kaito's misfortune.

"Er, guys-" I interrupted, "I was kinda hoping to start helping out the poor now."

"Ah- right-"

Len nodded to Oliver, who pulled out his daggers. "Baldie has a safe in one of the treasury rooms of the castle. The money in there should be enough to get each poor family through the Winter." He twirled the knife round his fingers. "But the door is locked. Eh, obviously."

"Right. And 'Baldie' is...?"

"The sheriff."

"I see." I thought for a moment. I remember father used to do a lot of carpentry work when he was training to become a knight, mainly wooden toys for me or general structures.

"I knew a man by the name of Romarr." He'd said as he tinkered with a dolls' house he made for me. "He made locks so strong, not even the most skilled thief in the world could break them. However, he couldn't make decent hinges to save a life."

"Who's the Sheriff's carpenter?" I asked slowly, and Len peered at me with thoughtful eyes.

"I don't know. Why?"

"I'm just thinking of something my father told me." I began, "He knew a man who made sturdy locks but weak hinges. It may not be the same carpenter, but many people make the same mistakes."

Neru's eyes narrowed and she started pacing. "You're right." She said excitedly, "Everybody goes straight for the lock when they need to break in. But a door with bad hinges simply isn't a good door at all! You're a genius!" She squealed and hugged me tightly, I laughed softly.

"I try." I grinned, then eyed my satin dress. "Neru, you wouldn't happen to have any spare clothing, would you?"

"Ah..." She laughed. "Yeah, sure. I'll get you something." She then pointed at the boys, eyes narrowed. "If I catch any of you peeking, I swear..."

**Len's POV**

Rin looks so good in leggings and boots. She wore a white shirt with a black cloak to keep her warm in the Winter weather, her hood was up. She looked mischievous, more practical and intelligent. Less like a girl forced into a tight corset and itchy ballgown.

I really should stop staring, but it's fun when she catches my eyes and then blushes when I smirk at her.

Secretly, though, I like when Rin's feisty and dominative.

Uh, don't tell Kaito.

We'd managed to sneak into the city, apparently word travelled fast that sweet Lady Rin had been "kidnapped" by us outlaws. Wow, the Sheriff really wants people to hate us. Oliver and Neru, being the smallest, snuck into the castle to assess the treasury room. Kaito and Gakupo lurked in the marketplace, hoods up, wanted faces concealed.

I stood, leaning against a pillar with Rin at my side. "What do we do if they recognise us?" She asked, causing me to chuckle as she eyed the many patrolling guards anxiously.

"I'll be okay. I've got an escape route from the dungeons, and these guards are so bloody stupid you can knock them out with a feather. They want me alive, anyway." I looked at her. "It's you I'm worried about. They've already hacked off your hair as a warning for helping the poor. What will they do to you when they find out you've been mixing with big, scary outlaws? Not to mention how famous you are- they'll recognise your pretty face from a mile away."

Rin offered me an amused smile, but her eyes still shone with worry. An armoured guard strolled past and Rin gasped a bit, causing me to sling an arm round her waist and pull her close to me. To the people of Nottingham, we simply looked like an adolescent couple; not a wanted outlaw and a traitor noble.

"Sorry." Rin whispered against me, and it dawned on me that she was terrified. She'd been brought up hidden from the dangers of the world- sure, she could protect herself, but I was certain she'd never been on the run before. I almost melted as I watched her shake in my arms.

Instinctively, I pulled her closer and rested my forehead against hers. "There. Now the only one who can see your face is me." I murmured to her. She smiled.

An arm wrapped round my neck and she used her free hand to lace our fingers together. We were caught in an embrace neither of us wanted to leave. Our noses brushed and I wondered whether I should kiss her. Rin told me she wanted to get to know me better before I made any sort of move, and yet although we'd only known eachother a day or two I felt like she'd been right beside me for my whole life. I circled my fingers on her hip, smiled as she licked her lips nervously- her mouth was now moist and soft, encouraging me further.

"If I kissed you, would you let me?" I breathed. There was a pause. Then she giggled.

"Why don't you find out?" She said back.

Satisfied with her reply, I inched my face forward and my hands moved to her waist, stroking her sides, her fingers were clasped on to my back and all I could think of was the smell of her hair and the softness of her skin and her shuddering breaths that hit my own lips-

"LOVEBIRDS!" Kaito yelled, causing us both to jump with surprise and go dark red. "IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED WE ARE BEING CHASED BY GUARDS AND THEIR RABID HUNTING DOGS!"

Grumbling, I grabbed Rin's hand and yanked her with me as we fell into step with Kaito and Gakupo, sprinting through the city as dogs barked and guards shouted.

"Where's Oliver and Neru?!" Rin demanded, and on que, Neru slid off the roof of a nearby house with Oliver on her back, landing neatly on her feet like a cat.

"Oliver sprained his ankle!" She called and I watched Gakupo take the youngest outlaw from her so he could carry him instead. Neru breathed a sigh of relief as the weight was released from her and continued to run towards the gate.

There were about five guards standing at our escape route, swords raised.

I drew my bow and stacked on one, two, three arrows, then holding the weapon horizontally, I shot them like darts into their helmets.

Okay, here's another thing. I very much dislike bloodshed. I knew the arrows wouldn't pierce their armour completely but the shock would be enough to knock them out.

Rin laughed as they fell to the ground, hitting a guard swiftly over the head with the hilt of her sword. Oh, she was good. "Nice skills, Lennie." She smirked as we hurried away from the unconscious guards and towards the safety of the forest.

"Only for you, my sweet~" I teased. Neru cleared her throat.

"About that, Len. You may want to tone down the flirting."

"Eh? Why?"

There was a long pause. We came to an abrupt stop.

The look on my gang's faces was not good. At all.

Gakupo finally spoke to break the silence.

"Rin's engaged." He said.


	5. Chapter 4 - Neru's Story

**This chapter contains suggested themes and bad language.**

A little note for Syncronocity Girl and Rin Owens:

Calm your tits.

Soon there will be so much RinxLen your heart will explode :3

I may or may not be writing RinxLen smut right now-

Pshtttt-

Oh, and KaitoxMeiko won the vote. Sorry, Miku-

A small girl laughed as she clung to her father's arms, squealing as he swung her round and round. Throwing her into the air, the man grinned at his daughter before catching her securely and pulling her close to his chest. The mother sighed as he cooed at her.

"You shouldn't spoil her with attention."

"And who's to stop me?" He grumbled, cuddling her close. There was a stern knock on the door and the mother went to open it, her dress sweeping across the polished floor.

"Message for knights, m'lady." A courier bowed and handed her a scroll sealed with red wax. She nodded politely, picked it up, and then returned to her family. The father uneasily took the message and unrolled it, scanning the italic text hastily.

"I'm needed in battle." He said gently, setting down his daughter. She pouted at him, upset that he'd turned his attention from her, and tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. He ruffled her hair tiredly, then looked at his wife.

"I'll be back in a matter of days."

She stared at him for quite a while. Her gaze was stoic and unemotional, her hands only pausing briefly, clasping a needle and thread. Concern flashed through her eyes.

"Be careful." She said.

Len's POV

I stared at Gakupo, not fully understanding the sentence he just said.

Rin... was engaged?

I turned my attention to her as red-hot anger boiled in my stomach and chest. My fists clenched and then unclenched, my shoulders shook, I gritted my teeth. Did I really like her that much?

Yes, I did. Nobody else could have her.

"You didn't tell me?" I gasped out, my heart hurting as she stared at me with wide eyes like a deer in the headlights. She gripped the end of her shirt, not looking at me.

"I didn't even know I was engaged." She whispered.

There was a shuffle of feet and I absent-mindedly realised that Rin and I were now alone. I mentally thanked my gang for the privacy.

Shutting my eyes and slowing my breathing, I calmed myself down; it's not like it was Rin's fault, she didn't even know she was betrothed. And there are multiple ways we can get her out of it, right?

Saddening at the anxious expression on her face, I hurried closer to her and swept her into my arms. Her hands gripped my shoulders and she nuzzled into my neck, her nose brushing against my collarbone.

"Is this your favourite position?" I chuckled breathlessly and she smiled.

"Warm." She said simply.

I traced circles on her lower back, felt her shiver when my fingers brushed over her spine before gliding up to rub in between her shoulder blades. Her muscles relaxed and she began to purr. There was nothing more I wanted to do than pull her close and kiss her, touch her, I wanted her to be mine and I didn't want this "engagement" to ruin anything.

Rin's never kissed anyone before.

Dammit. I couldn't rush her into anything like that. Like she said the previous day, we hadn't known eachother long and we needed to trust eachother more. Okay, she admitted I was attractive, but I was nothing more to her now than a typical, mischeivous player.

I guess karma really does get you back for breaking hearts, huh...

Sighing, I rested my forehead against hers like we did earlier in the city. "I won't allow you to get engaged." I whispered, and brushed my lips against her nose. Her whole face heated up and her expression was absolutely priceless- she was so cute.

She stared at me for a while, shocked and flustered, then squeezed my shoulders.

"I know you won't." She released her hold from me, instead locking her arm round mine. "We should get back." She said, "I think we should get more answers."

I agreed and we wandered back to camp, where Neru had collapsed by the fire. She looked exhausted and there were bags under her eyes, but she sat up when she saw us.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. We're okay." I sat down and smiled at her. "Did you examine the treasury room?"

A slow smirk formed on Oliver's face and he yanked back his sleeves, bags of gold pieces tumbled to the floor. "We were successful." He sang, and I heard Kaito's distant cheer from a few meters away.

"Ah, I knew you would be." I laughed, "How did you get out of the castle, Neru?"

I furrowed my eyebrows as Neru kept her gaze away from me. Her eyes were lidded and sad, her hands were clasped, her knees under her chin.

"Neru?" I repeated, and Rin brushed her arm against mine, causing me to shiver.

"Be patient." Rin said softly.

We stood there for a while, watching the burning fire, politely giving the blonde girl some space. Neru was a little older and more experienced in combat than me. None of us in the gang know exactly why she was here- just that she was chased out of her country for breaking the law. We didn't ask where she fled from, or more importantly, why. It was too personal.

"She was in the market again, today." Neru finally whispered. "The tall one, with silver hair. She was..." a pause, "... very beautiful." Neru's cheeks were reddening and we all stared at her in shock.

"Neru..." Gakupo knelt by her, his voice gentle. "Why were you chased out of your homeland?"

Her arms shook and tears ran down her cheeks, Kaito put an arm round her as she let out little sobs. "I guess..." She gasped for breath, then laughed uneasily, "Not everyone approves of homosexuality, huh? Especially my country..." She cried harder, "They were gonna kill me."

Astounded, we stared at the girl who was normally so strong bawl her eyes out in front of us. Being attracted to the same gender was very rare, and you were likely to be punished for it.

Yet, now I thought about it...

What is the real problem with being gay? Why does everybody seem so scared of the idea?

"I trust you all, so I'm not asking you to approve of this..." Neru continued, "But I do want you to continue to respect me. This isn't a choice I made, I was born like this."

Another long silence.

"Neru, there's nothing wrong with you being a lesbian." Oliver spoke first, smiling at her. Eager to agree, I nodded.

"He's right. It's no big deal, Neru, there's no difference."

"It's just love." Rin finished, walking over to take Neru's hands and help her up. Neru seemed shocked that we'd accepted her, her eyes were wide and filled with tears.

"I..." She laughed. "I love you guys so much, you know that?"

"Aww, we love you too kiddiewinks." Kaito winked at her and pulled us all into one big group hug, unfortunately causing the ponytailed girl to get squished between us.

"Oh, and Rin's mine. Got it?" I teased, making Neru cackle as Rin went completely red.

"Yep, you made that very clear when the two of you were all over eachother in the city earlier."

I scoffed, "We weren't all over eachother-! I just went to kiss her and..." I glared mockingly at Gakupo and Kaito, lowing my voice to a creepy, hoarse tone. "You two ruined the moment."

"Ahahaha, Len, don't go into creep mode again-" Kaito said nervously, and Gakupo grabbed his shoulder.

"That's our que to run, baka." Gakupo grumbled before dragging the blue-haired man away. I laughed and went to chase after them, when Neru called out;

"Hey, idiots, you just gonna leave two damsels on their own?" She pouted, "What if we get groped by some drunkards?"

"You 'damsels' can handle yourselves." I chuckled, "Besides, Rin's too flat to grope." Realising what I said, I clamped my hand over my mouth and looked away. Rin was giving me the scariest look I'd ever seen on a human being, whereas Neru just laughed at my misfortune. My little blonde girl stood up and began to walk towards me, her sky blue eyes narrowed and filled with rage. Too terrified to step back, I shut my eyes and prepared myself to be punched in the face.

Nothing happened.

I opened my eyes, blinking, then gasped a bit as Rin pushed herself against me, our hips pressed together, our chests dangerously close. She leant to my ear and brushed her lips against it, causing me to shiver.

"Then you'll never have the need to grope me, hm?" She purred, and my face reddened. "Besides, it's not like there's anything else on my body worth groping~"

Dammit. I could think of at least three places on Rin's body DEFINITELY worth groping.

Shit, if she didn't stop I was gonna pounce on her-

She giggled softly as my blush went darker. I had been defeated. She released me and strolled back to Neru, who was crying with laughter.

"Where on earth did you learn to do that?" She asked, and Rin smirked.

"That's a secret."

Fuck.


	6. Chapter 5 - Kaito's Blacksmith

**Guys, I'm so sorry this is late!**

**Um, my girlfriend broke up with me, so...**

**I know that's not a very good excuse but I'm back now, hooray! So I shall reply to my reviews c:**

**Synchronocity Girl**

**"Groping" is when you grab or touch someone a little more sexually. Like touching people's boobs or something-**

**I hope my story isn't too hard to understand or something, let me know if there's anything else you're confused about. And yes, I find it incredibly annoying when people discriminate against gay people- it's pointless, there's nothing wrong with it.**

**Rose Wreath**

**Thank you! I was quite proud of the idea. I'm glad you like it!**

**Rin Owens**

**No need to be sorry! I'm just happy you enjoy my story! And don't worry, there will be even more RinxLen coming~**

**Sally**

**And I love you for loving it! :3**

**Shiny Silver Eevee**

**I know, I go to an all girls school. They accept gay people, but for some reason they have a huge phobia of lesbians. It's ironic and stupid. Although, I'm not sure what you mean by "mentally challenged"...? Do you mean people who are unintelligent, or people with mental disabilities such as autism or down syndrome?**

**This chapter contains a teensy bit of bad language.**

"So, it's time to give to the poor~!"

Kaito practically skipped as we wandered to one of the peasant villages, surprisingly happy for someone who had been woken up at five in the morning. It was obvious that Gakupo was the opposite- his expression was dark and moody as he walked with a slouch in his step.

"He's awfully happy." I muttered to Len, our hands entwined and our fingers laced together. "Well, more than usual. Why is that?"

He simply smiled knowingly. "You'll see."

Confused, I stared as the blue haired man did a little dance as the village came into view. It was small, with simple huts and a few cows, chickens and pigs kept in wooden pens. As we proceeded up the hill towards it, Neru yelled from behind us.

"Hey, you two! You dating yet?"

My face went red and Len chuckled. "Not exactly, no."

"So why are you holding hands, dumbass?" She asked. I guess Neru was grouchy in the morning too.

"Because even though we're not dating, I'll politely tell anyone who flirts with her to fuck off." He stated simply.

Oliver rolled his eyes, walking in front of us with a slight limp from his sprained ankle. We were going to visit the village physician about it once we'd given away our coin and food. I pulled my hood up further over my face, paranoid of someone noticing me, recognising me. I refuse to go back to my mother and her stupid arranged marriage.

Len looked at me and his eyebrows raised with confusion before he pulled me closer. "You're like a shy little bunny."

"Tch..." I leaned on his shoulder. "I'm just worrying, is all."

"WE'RE HEEEEERRRRREEEEEE~" Kaito exclaimed before dashing into the village gates, a large grin on his face. Gakupo groaned at his behaviour and pushed himself to move faster, shielding his eyes from the sun as we entered the rickety gates of the small village. He shot straight to a house at the end of the road, a forge, grindstone and workbench could be seen by the burning coals that glowed orange in the early hours. A lady stepped out of the house in a maroon apron and thick leather gloves, brown hair framing her cheekbones. She looked up and her eyes met Kaito's, a grin spread on her face before she hurried over to him to yank him into a tight hug.

"Ah, that's why he was so happy." I said with a smile, and Len nodded.

"Aye. That's Meiko, she's the village blacksmith." His thumb caressed my palm as Meiko released Kaito from her hug before grinning at us.

"New one already, Len-Len?" She teased, causing Len to grow red from her comment.

"Oh, no, I have standards." I said with an innocent smile, and Meiko burst into a fit of laughter.

"Definitely a keeper." She winked, before patting Gakupo on the head. "My, my, Kupo-chan. You just keep getting taller!" She giggled before also pulling him into a hug. I blinked a few times before looking over at Len.

"Kupo-chan?" I asked slowly. The blonde boy nodded.

"'Chan' is Japanese. Gakupo and Meiko both come from Japan." He confirmed, squeezing my hand as we entered Meiko's house. The inside consisted of plain, beige walls and a pastel green flooring, with odd-looking screens, carpets, and fans mounted on the wall. Meiko noticed as I gazed at all the ornaments on the wall, admiring the Japanese flags and the shining blades of swords.

"Like it?" She smiled. "I smithed them myself. From the katanas to the kunais to the shuriken."

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but I'm unfamiliar with those terms."

"Aha~" She grinned, taking me from Len's grasp. He pouted as our hands released from one another.

"Meiko-chan, why must you hurt me in this way?" He mock sobbed, and she laughed.

"You can have your girlfriend back once I've educated her on Japanese weaponry." She shooed Len away to the kitchen with the others, then lifted a large blade off it's mounted position on the wall. "This is a katana." She said softly, allowing me to run my finger along the shimmering silver blade. "I made this one for my Grandfather, for his 70th birthday."

"He lived a grand age..." I breathed with awe as I stroked the soft leather handle.

"Aye. He gave it back to me just before he died." She carefully placed it back on the wall before taking off a smaller weapon. "Now, this is a kunai."

I scanned over the blade, which was dagger-like and shaped almost like a diamond. "It looks like something Oliver would use."

Meiko laughed. "Quite right." She now picked up a very small blade, shaped like a star. "And this is a shuriken. You throw them, kind of like frisbees." She took the blade between two fingers and tossed it, the shuriken flying through the air like a shooting star before lodging itself in the wall.

"They're amazing..." I whispered, smiling as I admired the weapons. Meiko grinned at me.

"Y'know, Len really is lucky to have you."

"Ah, he doesn't really have me..." I giggled, tilting my head. "We flirt, but I'm still kinda shy with these kind of things."

Meiko tutted. "Oh, come on, Rin. Len may have had his fair share of girlfriends, but around you he's like... a puppy."

"A puppy?" I laughed.

"Yeah! Follows you round and clings to you. He really likes you, Rin." She patted my head, and I flushed a dark pink at the thought of Len having romantic feelings for me.

"And I like him." I smiled a bit.

Meiko watched me for a second before standing up, brushing off the hem of her apron. "Hey, I gotta work the forge. Go to the kitchen, yeah? My brother and the rest should be there." She ruffled my hair, scattering my blonde locks before leaving the room. I giggled a little before proceeding to the kitchen, where a man with brown hair was wrapping a bandage around Oliver's angle.

"How did you sprain it, anyway?" The man had a deep, mellow voice; a very serious one at that. He had brown hair chopped neatly to his chin with soft brown eyes.

"Uhh..." Oliver started sheepishly, and Gakupo shook his head.

"Outlaw work, Meito."

"Ahh..." Meito tutted, lifting Oliver's leg to inspect his medical work. "Well, you'd better be more careful in the future."

I made my way over to Len and smiled at him, humming a bit as he patted my head.

"Y'know, I've never met a girl so interested in weapons."

"But I'm not like other girls, am I?" I grinned, turning to Meiko's brother. "Oh, I'm Rin, by the way."

"Pleasure. My name's Meito." He replied, shaking my hand. He took a bottle from the shelf and handed it to Oliver. "This is for your ankle. To drink, I mean."

"Thank you." Oliver smiled at him, then hopped off his perched position on the table to adjust to the bandage wrapped around his foot.

"We'd better be going." Neru opened her knapsack and pulled out a bag of gold and a loaf of bread. "Here, Meito- your sister was too selfless to take it."

"And that makes me the selfish one, then?" Meito chuckled, taking it. "Thank you."

Kaito seemed a little less happy now we were no longer with Meiko. He handed each family food and coin with a bright smile, although he kept glancing over at the Blacksmith forge. Gakupo glanced up at the sky.

"It's almost midday, there'll be guards here soon."

"Wait..." Kaito said softly. "You think we could, y'know, say goodbye to Meiko, first?"

Len chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, let's go see your girlfriend."

The blue haired man stuck his tongue out at Len before dashing over to her and Meito's house, a happy grin on his face. "Meiko-chan!" He yelled, before running to her confused figure by the forge. He tackled her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, causing her face to go red. She laughed at his foolishness and gave him a kiss on the forehead in return, before turning to me.

"Nee, Rin." She picked up a slightly curved, long blade, with a soft leather handle and a handsome case. "This is for you."

I stared in awe at the katana and took it between my fingers, marvelling as the metal shone in the sunlight. "Oh, Meiko..."

"I thought now you were part of the gang, you needed your own weapon." Once she managed to wrench Kaito off her, she hugged each of the other gang members before embracing me, too.

"Meiko, I can't take this for no price..." I whispered to her.

"Hmm..." She hummed. "Then you can return the favour by kissing Len. Okay?"

"W-what?" I stuttered, my cheeks growing a tomato shade of red. "B-but I don't..." Before I could finish, she released me and Len took my hand so we could return to our hideout. While exiting the village, I noticed Meiko blow a final kiss at Kaito as she disappeared from view.

We returned to the clearing with an unsettling chill, so Gakupo nominated Len and I to gather firewood. Neru shrieked with laughter, claiming that if we were left on our own for too long we'd probably end up with blonde babies running around everywhere. I went so red I could have exploded, and Len went into a long speech about me being "like a bunny" and that I was "super incredibly innocent" and "probably didn't know what sex even was". I do, obviously, I just don't have much experience with it.

With much banter and arguing, we finally left the others to gather kindling. I was thinking a lot about what Meiko said, and ended up biting my lip so hard it began to bleed. Len caught me.

"Oi, you alright?" He asked, setting down the firewood he'd gathered. "You seem tense."

"No, it's just..." I sighed. "Meiko said that to repay her for the katana, I have to..." A blush rose to my cheeks for the one-hundredth time today. "I have to kiss you."

He paused, glancing at me. "... It's not like she can force you to. I mean, you're obviously uncomfortable-"

"N-no, that's not it!" I burst out. "Len, I really do want to kiss you." I said slowly, my blush darkening. A smirk spread on his face.

"Oh?" He purred, moving close to me and wrapping his arms round my waist. "So why not?"

"Because... I don't... know... how..." I gasped out, shuddering as his fingers caressed my hips. He chuckled, his hand reaching up to stroke my cheek before he seperated my lips with his thumb. He rested his forehead against mine, his sky blue eyes clashing with mine.

"I'll show you."

His chin tilted and his lips met with mine, massaging them, dancing together. My face completely heated up and I moved my hands to his shoulders as he pulled me closer. He was good at this.

God, he was good at this.

I sighed softly with ecstasy as his hands made their way up my sides and my fingers tangled in his hair, our kissing growing deeper, bodies growing closer, we parted our lips more to increase the passion of this kiss when-

"Woah, I think that's enough for now-" Len breathed raggedly as he pulled away, his hands still holding me close. I laughed a little, nodding.

"Y-Yeah, they'll think we're literally doing it by now..." I bit my lip. "Thanks for going easy on me."

"Honestly?" Len grinned. "It was hard for me to not get carried away. That's why I stopped."

"It was pretty intense..." I giggled.

"You thought THAT was intense." His fingers laced into mine and he smirked. "Wait until I kiss you with tongue, Rin."

Needless to say, our return to camp was uncomfortable. Neru was immediately on to us.

"Hey, Len, why's your hair all messed up?"

The blonde boy started laughing nervously. Oliver joined in.

"And why is Rin blushing so much?"

My heart pounded with embarassment and I noticed Len speedily trying to come up with an explanation. Gakupo's voice was next, low and serious and frankly, very scary.

"Len, where's the firewood?"

The firewood? Oh, Len put it down before we kissed.

Wait, did he pick it up again?

I glanced at Len's empty hands.

"Shit."

**Sorry it was short QuQ**

**Btw, does anyone wanna RinxLen rp-?**


End file.
